


Love you Goodbye

by UnknownConcern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Angst, Death, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hiatus, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1964-09-21
Updated: 1964-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownConcern/pseuds/UnknownConcern
Summary: When Louis loses his whole world after waking up in a strange universe, he has to learn to co-exist, to survive and to love while constantly trying to get back his life and all that was taken from him.
Relationships: Bella Hadid/Kendall Jenner, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Louis tomlinson/Cedric diggory, Robert Pattinson/Louis Tomlinson, Robert Pattinson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Tf Bella

**Author's Note:**

> Idfk what im doing, dont think too much about it.

When waking up on a sunny Sunday afternoon, Louis felt Rob's hand in his; there was nothing better than waking up next to someone you loved.

Louis was under a lot of stress right now. Nothing was simple, but seeing his lover's face, which had a pinkish tint to it, made everything better.

He was just wondering, daydreaming about a life where they could be together openly and calmly when he was surprised by some loud hurried knocks.

Louis dashed to the entrance, only to be greeted by a breathless Bella Hadid, her hair messy and her clothes rumpled. Louis could see she was trying to say something, but her words were getting stuck in her throat. She stutters and has to pause to catch her breath every time she attempts to talk.

Kendall had been trailing Bella for miles and had caught up with them easily, now standing at the door. Kendall would do anything, even wake up at 5:00 am and run down the street, for Bella.  
Louis couldn't deny that he was a little envious of their relationship; if only Rob, or someone else for that matter, cared for him as much as Kendall did for Bella.

With a lot of patience, Louis and Kendall managed to get Bella inside, but Robert remained sound asleep, nothing could wake the fucker up. After Bella had calmed down, she turned to Louis and told him about her new prophecy, her eyes wide with fear.

Bella had always been spiritual, so no one was surprised that she unexpectedly had the ability to look into the future.  
Bella struggled to speak and said, "You....Louis be-be careful, please be goddamn careful."

Kendall, wary, said, "Hey Bella, calm down, honey."

“No, Louis, listen to me, something really terrible is going to happen today, and it is going to happen to you,” Bella was trembling, her hands clutched in Louis’s shirt.

Louis had never believed Bella's predictions, believing them to be nothing more than coincidences, but after promising her he would be vigilant and leaving her to sleep in the other bed, he couldn't help but think of what his friend had wanted to warn him about.


	2. And so it happens

Louis carried on with his busy day, forgetting about Bella's words.  
He was exhausted, distraught, and desperate to get home. He was running from one side of the city to the other, back and forth.  
He despised days like these, days that made school seem like a holiday. He was already driving at 10:00 p.m.; he wasn't done with work, and he wanted to get to a meeting soon, so he was driving quickly.

It was rainy and his vision was somewhat obscured, but Louis could still make out a curious running object in the middle of the lane, which he later identified as a deer.  
The deer was stuck and wouldn't react, so Louis maneuvered the vehicle to avoid hitting it, which he did, but the car slid and spun, and everything went dark.

Louis woke up and slowly recalled what had happened; following an injury like that, he would most likely be in a hospital bed; it certainly seemed like he was in a hospital bed, but there was something off; there were strange noises, and the environment didn't quite resemble a hospital.  
He was afraid to open his eyes; his body was no longer in pain, only his mind, so he couldn't understand why he didn't trust the place enough to do so.  
After a few minutes that felt like hours, he opened his eyes to a blinding light that burned his eyes; as he became used to the sunlight and soaked it in, he noticed something was wrong.  
The place Louis was in was not a hospital, it looked ancient. It had lovely high ceilings, massive portraits, and was lit by torches even as the morning light streamed in through the tall windows.  
He was in some sort of infirmary, with tidy white beds lined up in rows and shady bottles strewn around, but it seemed more like a palace than a hospital.

It strangely looked like Hogwarts that fictional magical place from the universe he loved so much when he was younger.


End file.
